


The sea will become the sky

by bestaceinspace



Category: Third Star (2010)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-28
Updated: 2013-02-28
Packaged: 2017-12-03 20:37:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/702393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestaceinspace/pseuds/bestaceinspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh star in the desert<br/>Let me show you the way<br/>Fill his lungs with glory<br/>The one that once felt so much pain</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sea will become the sky

**Author's Note:**

> This is a poem I wrote for the movie 'Third Star'. If you haven't seen this movie yet, you should. Or not. All I can say is that it will break your heart into pieces, but it's a beautiful movie.

the sea will become the sky

and the sky will be the desert

now that we are without you

.

I haven't seen you smile like this

in a long time

when we were still young

but we are still young

just with so much left behind

our dreams now fantasies

so don’t tell me to hide

the tears that fall from my face

I just wanted you to live forever

and to forever be my friend

oh star in the desert

let me show you the way

fill his lungs with glory

the one that once felt so much pain

.

the desert will become our hearts

and our hearts will fill the sea

star, take care of him

as you fall on me


End file.
